Every Riddle has an answer
by MillyMatty
Summary: HIATUS Tom Riddle's daughter Lily was kidnapped when she was seven. Severus and Lucius tell Harry about the Wizarding World when he is nine. Slytherin!NotEvil!Harry Bashing!Dumbledore Aren't good at summarys so please read.
1. Preface

**A/N:** This is an Alternative Universe story. So some information isn't fact.

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter's world. And the characters, right? *pouts*

**Pairings:** I am not sure(or maybe I know) but I am not keeping every pairings in the books. But some pairings is slash so read at your own risk.

**Every Riddle has an answer**

Preface

A man was in Diagon Alley with his two beautiful, small children. They were twins but you could easily tell them apart. The children held tight onto each of his hands. The child who held his right hand was a boy who was a little miniature of his father. He had jet black hair and dark coloured eyes. His skin was pale and he was slender even at the age of seven. His sister held their father's left hand and she had long, thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes. Her father used to tell her they were Slytherin eyes and she would beam with joy.

They walked down Diagon Alley and stopped at Scribbulus Writing Instruments to buy new quills and ink. When they got in the girl ran straight to the Colour-Change-ink but the boy stayed put with his father. Suddenly everyone in the store heard the girl scream before she was gone with an mysterious man.

Years past but the girl's father couldn't find her and his son was the only thing that kept him sane. But when he heard about the prophesy by one of his most trusted followers he definitely went mad. 

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …_"

And when the day, 31st of October 1981, come he went straight to their hiding place. Which their Secret Keeper had revealed the coordinates of. But when he knocked the door open he saw a flicker of red hair before it was gone. He stunned the first person he saw and went up after the red hair. And when he finally got into the room where she was hiding. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. There she was the girl who was kidnapped from him so long ago.

"Lily?" he asked surprised and his eyes wandered to the boy she held tight against herself. The boy's eyes shined the same colour as his mother. He had found his daughter. He had found his daughter. "Father?" He heard a loud crack downstairs. And sent three protecting charm toward Lily, her son and the man he had stunned. It was a charm that protected their mind and made sure that they did remember what really happened some day he decided.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Tom Riddle?" He heard a suspiciously familiar voice ask and he turned around. And I watched as the old man in front of me preformed the Killing Curse. The green light was heading toward the boy and him. He cast himself in front of them and felt the Killing Curse hit him and he was dragged out of his body and half of his soul went straight into the little boys head leaving a lightning like wound when the other laid still in his body which disappeard to the Riddle Manor. Waiting for the other part of his soul to come back.


	2. Magic does exist

**A/N:** This is an Alternative Universe story. So some information isn't fact.  
**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter's world. And the characters, right? *pouts*

**Draco:** Yes, and I dare you to forget it.  
**Me:** I did say Rowling owned you didn't I?  
**Harry:** Yeah... Why d...  
**Me:** Stupify! Stupify! *sends to stunning charms at Harry and Draco*

**Pairings:** I am not sure(or maybe I know) but I am not keeping every pairings in the books. But some pairings is slash so read at your own risk(translated: don't come to me afterward and tell I didn't warn you).

**Every Riddle has an answer**

1. Chapter – Magic does exist

* * *

I didn't really think much about it but sometimes when I was standing right in front of the mirror looking at my own appearance I knew that something wasn't right. I don't know how but I knew for a fact that I definitely look like this. Looking into a mirror and thinking that I really didn't look like I looked is quite crazy. Sometimes I wondered if someone had cast a glamour charm(what it was I had no idea) on me but the next moment I would wonder where it came from. I knew magic didn't exist, Vernon had made sure I learned it early. 'Magic doesn't exist.' But I have always wondered.

In my dreams I keep seeing a flying motorcycle and a green light. I don't know how I know it but I know the green light was what caused my scar. And even if it doesn't look like I care much about my appearance I really do. I only haven't had time to think much about it. I had a thin face, knobby knees, jet black hair and bright green eyes. I wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched me on the nose. And the only thing I liked about my own appearance was the very thin scar on my forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. I feel like I shouldn't like it but it _is_ a cool looking scar.

Tomorrow is my birthday and I am turning nine. Even if I doesn't get any presents the moments before midnight is the moments I love the most. Nobody hits or chases me. I like the moments even if nobody cares. But today would change everything I thought of as _normal_.

I was laying at the mattress and staring at the clock. It was only seconds left to midnight. Six, five, four, three, two, one. Poff... I heard someone curse silently and then someone was in front of the door to my cupboard. "Do you think Harry is here. He wasn't at the last place." A male voice whispered lowly. Before I could think my hand had shot up and knocked at the door. And I heard someone gasp. The door was opened and I was dazzled by a bright light. "Lucius, lower your wand." The light was now pointing at the floor and I looked up at two dark silhouettes. "Sev, it is him." And before I could do anything. I was lifted up and given something disgusting to drink. The sleepiness hit me hard and I was softly drifting asleep.

"Dad, are you sure he is going to wake up?" I heard someone ask and I felt something squeeze my right hand. "Careful, Draco. Do you doubt Severus's potion skills?" The squeezing turned into a lightly caress. "No, of course not." "And you know Severus would want him asleep while he does the check up." "Yes, Dad. But why does Sev need to do a check up?" the boys' voice asked. "Harry has gotten some charms and stuff put on him. One charm is weakening his magic but it has faded dramatically since we left his relative's house. Another one is making sure he doesn't heal properly it is also fading. And it is also one which makes him easy to manipulate. I wonder what Dumbledore was going to do with him."

"Maybe manipulate him, dear?" another male voice tinted with sarcasm flowed into the room. And if I had been fully awake I am sure I would have joined the fun with this comment: "Oh... God... Was he going to manipulate me. I was so sure he was my grandfather replacement!" Where it came from is a mystery but I was sure the ones I was with knew what was happening to me. Or maybe not that sure but still I had to hope.

"Sev, sweetheart, when was the Sleeping Draught going to wear off?" The first male asked worried. "Actually at this very moment." was the answer and I felt as someone had dragged a pillow away from my face.

(**A/N:**_ I was so sure I was leaving it here but I definitely changed my mind_)

I opened my eyes and stared right into to beautiful silver pools. I let my eyes wander and to my surprise: My sight wasn't at all fuzzy! I felt my eyes get wider. "What did you do with my sight?" fell out before I could shut myself. I felt my blood flow to my face and looked down shyly.

"And that's the first question you have, because?" asked the one with those beautiful silver eyes. I let out a nervous laugh. "I think it is because I couldn't see this clear before." I said and gestured toward the room. "And I sure have a lot of questions." I added after a while.

"Let us get you presentable and comfortable first." said the second male voice and I turned toward a man with black hair, onyx eyes, a beautiful appearance and black clothing. I smiled slightly at him and nodded.

I sat down and ate the food they gave me before I leaned back and got comfortable. I was going to get my answers now. "My first question is: Do any of you have an idea of why I thought 'Oh... God... Was he going to manipulate me. I was so sure he was my grandfather replacement!' when you brought up that Dumbledore maybe would manipulate me?" I saw as Severus, the one who wore black, and Lucius, he wore green and had platinum blond hair, shared a look before they once again looked at me.

"When I was checking and removing the charms on you I found many interesting _things. _And one of them was that you somehow have managed to get half of your grandfather's soul in you. How it was done I don't know but it doesn't really matter at this very moment." Severus answered and I nodded thinking furiously.

When I had eaten they had filled me in on some information about my life. That I was a wizard and was the grandson of one of the most powerful wizards in the world, Tom Riddle. They had also explained magic. Or rather Draco, who was Lucius son and had the same hair colour and clothing, had informed me about it. And I couldn't help but notice how enthusiastic he had sounded. And he had those deep, beautiful, silver eyes.  
**

* * *

Next Chapter:**

"So you're saying that you can learn me magic now? Didn't you just say that theres a school where they teach it?" I asked looking confused at them.  


* * *

**  
A/N:** Oh... Here we go!

**Harry & Draco:** *Opens their eyes confused*  
**Me:** *smirks evilly at them* Rowling owns you, yes. But I thought it was a good idea to _borrow_ you for a while until the story is finished.  
**Harry & Draco:** Please get it finished then. *Stares scared at me*

**Review: **

**Beth5572:** Thanks!

**R&R**

_-MillyMatty_


	3. Author's note IMPORTANT

Sorry, I haven't written any updates lately but I've been busy elsewhere.  
The next chapter is in progress so it's most likely out soon.  
I'm looking for a Beta Reader and I don't know exactly how this works.  
Send me a message if you're interested and tell me how it works or were I can read it :P

**Reviews - No one knew:**  
**Beth5572:** Thanks :)  
**Arieru-chan:** Working on it :D  
**Nitrea: **Cute, definetly :P  
**Aer Atri Dulci:** I'm going to continue. Lucius OOC, never! *nods innocently* It is a DRARRY xD

**Reviews - Every Riddle has an answer:**  
**emmettsfan090:** Of course ;)  
**nightwing27:** Oh yeah he's going to pay.*smiles evily* sorry it is slash but it is _**only**_ small kisses not anything more  
**Nitrea:** Thanks :)  
**outsidergirl:** Nope, english is not my first language. I am totally norwegian and I do look for a Beta but I don't know how it works can anyone tell me? And the proper word isn't teach it is learning. because that's what I'm doing. I'm learning english. In Norway I'm in 8th grade(13-14 years old) and we started learning english in 3rd grade(8-9 years old). Hmm... enough of that (*^-^*)

The next chapters is up soon.

-_MillyMatty_


End file.
